bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clash in the Clouds
Easter Egg at the end - worth noting? Hey! So, I just finished Clash in the Clouds completely, and found out something NEAT at the end! I'm sure it's worth noting! First of all, I don't have footage or anything, but if anyone in here who can be "trusted" more than a wikia contributor can see for him/herself that this is actually true, and prove this true, I'll be happy! *Spoilers below for those who want to see for themselves* When you finish the 60 trials, and buy everything in the main hub, Elizabeth will run to the center part, where Songbird is, without apparent reason. When you reach her, you can see that the people that used to be there are nowhere to be seen, the music has changed to Empty Houses from the first Bioshock/Bioshock 2 multiplayer, and you can see that a Water Puddle tear is at Liz's side. Open it, and it reveals a Toasty Splicer! With a lead pipe (thuggish) and a bunny mask! He attacks Booker, screen fades to black, Bisohock Infinite logo appears, and back to the main menu. Worth noting? Thanks! 03:53, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :So that explains why MegaScience found a Toasty model in the files related to CitC. Indeed it is worth mentioning, possibly a hint towards Burial at Sea. I will add it once I'm done myself with the DLC, but thanks for reporting it. :Pauolo (talk) 08:29, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, for some reason the first thing I did was try extracting the game. Although the first thing I found was the entire set of dialog for him in the subtitle files, which baffled me, when I went into the files I found his body, head, mask. Surprised me. I should really actually play this... lol --''~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk }'' 19:04, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I hope someone extracts a good image of him, especially without the Rabbit mask (my camera really looks too blurry for it). One method is distance yourself from him (since he'll automatically cause the game to end to the title screen by touching you). Use Possession the moment he appears, run into Lutece Labs, then when when you hear Possession wear off, you can return, and approach his corpse without triggering the game to return to the menu (except if you hit him, which will trigger it to go back to the menu). Besides the UE3 update to the model, the changes on his face are that he has both eyes, and instead of wearing the wrapped bandage and eyepatch, his face has Wader's implanted skin "mask" and side bandage on his jaw. That aside, he definitely looks exactly like BS1 Toasty, with even the same hairstyle, and probably the original's clothing skin to give him the same messy look as the BS1 model. Also, he doesn't contain any items if you loot him--Evans0305 (talk) 22:24, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Bugs Not sure if this should be included with the DLC or go with the pre-DLC patch, but PC players (others, maybe) have lost their pre-order bonuses (the extra infusions, pistol and submachine gun). Industrial Revolution items are unaffected. Irrational is apparently aware of the issue and working on a fix, but nothing at the moment. 22:50, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Update on that situation is that as of 5 or 6 August, the problem has been patched and the items are now back where they are supposed to be. 16:17, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Idea for further Episodes: Since the Luteces are the real cause for this whole mess (where would Comstock have been without the tech to build Columbia, etc...) A new quick story plot is Elizabeth setting out to destroy the Luteces whereever they are in the Multiverse. Lots of potential settings and mixes of NPCs to fight against and with. Ever see a squadron of Handymen in Attack Ship on fire off the Shoulder of Orion ???? 09:08, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "although it can also be purchased individually for $4.99 or 400 Microsoft Points." with Microsoft Live being Dead ??? This may need to be changed (to at least note its discontinued and a ref to new purchase location on Steam ?? ..... . . .